Semente e Tempestade
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Gina não consegue impedir que os pais de Neville sejam assassinados, e se sente culpada por isto. Draco, frustrado pela tristeza da esposa, se vê obrigado a promover a reconciliação dela com o melhor amigo. Porém, Rony tem a mesma idéia. Isto pode dar cer
1. Parte I

Parte I

O fim de uma guerra traz consigo a esperança dorida do reencontro com os perdidos no tempo não medido, em um sentimento tortuoso de dias incertos. Porém, alguns sobreviventes não provocam este tipo de laço, sendo preferível estarem mortos ou sem alma para aliviarem os fustigados por eles.

Gina sentiu-se nesta contradição ao ver ex-Comensais chegando ao St. Mungus. Debilitados, desmemoriados, agonizando, em coma, desfigurados e até loucos, não conseguiram causar-lhe pena. Afinal, eles alimentaram muitos sentimentos odiosos nela. Porém, o medo a dominou inteiramente quando os médi-bruxos resolveram distribuir os pacientes, de acordo com seu estado, pelo hospital.

- Sr. Yukihara, seria perigoso deixar essas pessoas juntos dos demais pacientes!

- Sra. Malfoy, Comensais ou não, continuam sendo bruxos que necessitam de assistência. Não posso mantê-los dentro de uma unidade especial, isso atrapalharia os especialistas.

- E se eles fizerem algum mal? Melhorarem e atentarem contra alguém?

- Há bruxos competentes aqui para impedir isto. E se estiveram em hospitais espalhados pelo mundo sem causar problemas, por que o fariam aqui?

O japonês de baixa estatura e cabelos pretos que caíam nos olhos fazia anotações em uma grande caderneta, e não se importava em olhar para Gina. Isto irritou-a mais.

- Se houvesse competência, ninguém inocente teria morrido nesta porcaria de guerra. E só para lembrar, esses bruxos são ingleses. O interesse deles está aqui, não em outra parte do mundo.

Finalmente, ele a encarou.

- Recomponha-se. Não leve o trabalho para o lado pessoal. Não foi somente a senhora que perdeu pessoas queridas. E se estivesse tão preocupada com Comensais, não teria se casado com um.

- Eu não vou discutir a minha vida com o senhor! Nem permitir que fale de meu marido desta forma!

- Também não pretendo discutir a minha decisão com a senhora. Volte a trabalhar e me deixe cuidar de quem precisa de um cura do corpo. Qualquer coisa, procure um analista, Sra. Malfoy. Infelizmente, detesto psiquiatria.

Ela iria dizer alguns palavrões novos que Fred e Jorge lhe ensinaram, mas se conteve. Ele tinha poder para demiti-la ou trocá-la de cargo. Engoliu o desaforo, vermelha e inchando de ódio, e voltou para curar queimaduras de uma criança que gostava de brincar com plantas urticantes. O garoto retornava nas férias de verão para tratar ferimentos.

- Você, de novo?

- Eu é que pergunto, mocinho! Não se cansa de brincar com sua amiguinha?

- Ah, é difícil esperar um mês para ela não me queimar.

- Mas você sabe que durante um mês ela solta essa substância. Ela deve se sentir culpada por lhe machucar. Seja paciente.

- Agüentei vinte dias!

- Um mês não tem vinte dias – disse-lhe docecemente.

Sorrindo, começou a curar-lhe as feridas. O menino teimoso e amante da botânica lembrava-lhe Neville Longbottom. O amigo prometera visitá-la em casa desde seu noivado, mas nunca apareceu. Talvez ela não precisasse perguntar porquê, visto que dormia com o motivo. Desde então, eles se viam quando ela estava n'A Toca ou ele vinha visitar os pais. Ela procurava rir da situação ao invés de realmente se preocupar com isto.

No dia seguinte à discussão com Yukihara, Gina preferiu não encontrar-se com o médico, a fim de preservar seu bom humor. No entanto, a calma e a vontade de não vê-lo cessou rapidamente, ao início da tarde.

Inocente como um anjo negro adestrado, Narcisa focava o infinito e obedecia à lei da inércia. Nem esta imobilidade garantiu a Gina força suficiente nas pernas e sangue nas maçãs do rosto. Apoiou-se na cama da sogra e olhou para os Longbottom. O medo de que acontecesse algo a eles acabou com qualquer reação que ela pensara, pois não conseguia se mover.

- Esquece os biscoitos, Luna!

- Você vai ficar magro demais se continuar a recusar comida.

- Comida eu não recuso, mas custa fazer alguma coisa diferente de biscoitos?

O receio é amigo do desespero, que tem laços fortes com os ímpetos sem explicação. E nesta corrente inquebrável, Gina cobriu o rosto de Narcisa de modo tão brusco que acertou o nariz desta.

- Gina! – gritou Luna, fazendo Neville suspirar, inconformado e risonho.

- Oi, Luna. Oi, Neville... – disse, desanimada.

- Não gostou de nos ver?

- Que pergunta é essa, Neville? Enlouqueceu? Claro que estou feliz.

O sorriso sem graça dela deixou-o cismado. Luna, por sua vez, voltou à sua voz etérea:

- Esse que está deitado aí ao seu lado, está morto?

- Morto? – ela tirou a mão trêmula do cobertor branco, assustando-se por tocar no sangue que o maculava – Ah, sim. Mo-mortíssimo.

- Mas está sangrando.

- É que... ela... ele... acabou de morrer. Isso! – afirmou, satisfeita consigo. – Falaceu agora há pouco.

- Morreu de quê?

- Falência múltipla dos órgãos, Nev.

- Oras, mas aqui não é lugar somente para bruxos...?

- Ocorreu um engano – interrompeu ela. – O meu superior é um imbecil. Um baixinho imbecil.

- É por causa dele que você está esquisita desse jeito?

- Sim. Ele vive me desafiando. Mas... como vocês estão?

- Ótimos. Agora vou dar uma olhada em papai e mamãe...

O semblante abatido dele revelou-se de súbito. Luna começou a brincar com Alice e Neville tentou, em vão, ser reconhecido pelo pai. Sempre restava uma pequenina esperança ao ver Frank, e não adiantava conter isto. Gina observava a cena com o coração apertado e cabeça fervendo em pensamentos homicidas contra o japonês. Transfiguraria-o em um peixe cru e o furaria com os malditos palitinhos, quando possível.

Com os olhos marejados e o ânimo abalado, Neville se despediu de Gina com uma pergunta que a arrepiou até os dedos dos pés:

- É verdade que alguns Comensais foram transferidos para cá?

- É – resmungou.

- E onde eles estão?

De repente, Luna tornou-se o ser mais interessante do mundo mágico para Gina. Dormindo literalmente em pé, apoiada no ombro do noivo, inspirou pena na enfermeira.

- Luna está muito cansada, é melhor vocês irem para casa, não?

- Tem razão. Mais um pouco e ela é capaz de roncar – disse, esboçando um sorriso. – Mas, por favor, tome cuidado. Nem falo sobre meus pais porque confio demais em você.

Ela preferiria, naquele momento, receber uma Maldição Cruciatus ou ser simplesmente surda. Porém, não teve coragem de contar quem dormia perto dos Longbottom. Resolveria aquilo sozinha, sem preocupar o amigo. E falhas não estavam inclusas no plano.

- Você sempre poderá confiar.

Observando o casal partir, começou a traçar suas metas. Voltou para a ala dos queimados e, antes de sair, procuraria o doutor Yukihara. Ela não se suportava de ansiedade, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas o tempo todo. Soltando fogo pelos tímpanos, como dizia seu irmão Carlinhos.

Enquanto isso, a enfermeira que curava o nariz de Narcisa esquecera a varinha no criado-mudo, pois um velho começou a brigar com um penico. E a matriarca dos Malfoy mostrou, silenciosa, que estava frágil... lúcida... e dominando seus movimentos.

Furiosa, Gina adentrou a ala dos amputados. O auxiliar do doutor Yukihara, Theo Boot, recolheu um pé indefeso que pulava no meio do corredor depois de adquirir personalidade por intermédio de magia negra.

- Boa noite, sra...

- Eu não vim aqui falar com você. Meu assunto é com aquele irreponsável que você chama carinhosamente de mestre.

- Theo, continue a dar as colheres de chá para ele. Cinco em cinco minutos, até acabar o frasco.

Indiferente, Yukihara se aproximou de Gina lentamente, a fim de irritá-la mais.

- Peço somente que não grite demais, sra. Malfoy. O que quer?

- Como você permitiu que deixassem Narcisa Malfoy no mesmo quarto que os Longbottom? – perguntou, rangendo os dentes.

- Eu não sou o dono do St. Mungus e nem mando em tudo por aqui. Não tomo as decisões sozinho. A senhora poderia reclamar com outros médi-bruxos responsáveis pelos pacientes...

- Já me contaram que você transferiu Narcisa. Por quê? O problema é comigo? Diga logo!

- Sim, a senhora é um problema. Mas não vi mal em deixar uma mulher que não é capaz de se mover junto dos demais. Ela também não nos deu sinais de lucidez, já que a interrogamos. Mal se lembra que tem um filho. Não lhe causa pena?

- Nem um pouco. E não acredito que ela esteja tão debilitada assim. Uma hora ela vai se recuperar e aprontar alguma.

- Temos gente suficiente por aqui para impedir desgraças.

- Gente que nunca foi Comensal, nem Auror para entender de certas artimanhas!

- Mas a senhora entende disso. Tanto que está me atrapalhando com um assunto encerrado e assustando os doentes.

- Se aquele casal sair daqui assassinado, terei o gosto de achatá-lo com os pés!

Gina era alta, comparada a ele. No entanto, o médi-bruxo não se intimidou diante da ameaça, deixando a mulher e seu olhar feio para trás. Quando virou-se e foi de encontro a Boot, a curandeira perdeu a paciência e pegou a varinha para enfeitiçá-lo. Habilmente, ele disse:

- Tenha amor ao seu emprego, Ginevra Malfoy. Ou à vida.

- Igualmente, seu japonês estúpido!

- Já chega, Gina – disse Theo.

- O quê?

- Essa briga de vocês não será produtiva. Por favor, vá embora. Gostando ou não, você não pode fazer nada para tirar Narcisa dali.

- Não se ache o máximo por ter sido amiga íntima de Harry Potter. Isso não conta para a senhora ter voz aqui dentro. Ouça Boot, ele sabe onde é o lugar dele e está lhe ensinando algo.

- Vingardium Leviosa... – sussurrou.

O bruxo ganhou altura suficiente para alcançar o teto. E antes que pudesse rebater, caiu com o movimento da varinha de Gina, que saiu do local imensamente satisfeita. Mas foi correndo para não sofrer retaliações, pois já o desafiara demais e não queria interromper aquele momento célebre.

Trabalhando animada no início da madrugada, saiu avoada e quase saltitando ao chegar próxima da saída do St. Mungus. Notando um movimento estranho nos corredores, pensou novamente em Narcisa. Nisso, parou no caminho para a saída. Não calculando o tempo que dedicou ao devaneio, imaginando o que a sogra poderia fazer se ela não estivesse presente para tentar impedi-la, ficou com o olhar desfocado sem perceber quem passava por ela.

Somente acordou do devaneio quando uma voz arrastada e taciturna chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Vamos embora daqui, Gina.

- O quê? Draco, como você...?

- Ninguém manda em mim naquele Ministério, nem esconde nada – afirmou, com ares de arrogância. – E eu não podia deixar você sozinha nessa hora.

- Dá pra você me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Não tenha pressa, minha ruiva.

- Então eu vou descobrir.

Ela tentou livrar-se dos braços dele, mas não conseguiu.

- Você não vai querer fazer isso.

- Ah, eu vou. A sua mãe deve ter aprontado alguma e não estou gostando nada de ver como você a protege!

- Não dê uma de Weasley agora. Eu não protejo aquela mulher.

- Então está poupando quem?

- Alguém teimoso e que vai ouvir tudo o que não precisa se continuar aqui perdendo tempo!

Cansado de discutir, Draco a agarrou e colocou-a nos ombros, segurando suas pernas. Gina se debatia e gritava nomes irrepetíveis, mas ele não se importou.

Deixando os palavrões de lado, ela viu alguém os seguindo lentamente. Reconhecendo a fisionomia do homem vagaroso, parou de reclamar. Draco sabia o que isso significava e suspirou entediado, colocando Gina em pé novamente.

- Eu já discuti com aquele verme gordo. E ele não poupou elogios a você, o que me tirou do sério mais ainda. Não chegue perto dele.

- O que Narcisa fez, exatamente? – disse ela, não tirando os olhos do amigo, que ainda andava em direção a eles.

- Importa?

Vendo a tristeza dela, esqueceu sua pergunta inútil.

- Quer ir, não vou mais te segurar. Mas não envolva uma noite de sono nisso.

- Dane-se o sono. Ele é meu amigo.

- Eu sempre acreditei que o mundo mágico está perdido, não precisa me confirmar isto.

Fuzilando-o com o olhar, Gina deixou-o para ir até Neville, que tremia. Os dois amigos se encaravam como se a aproximação fosse dorida. Neville parecia ensaiar uma fala, porém não tinha auto-controle para formar frases longas. As únicas coisas que ele pôde dizer, a muito custo, não foram agradáveis para Gina. Draco manteve-se distante, fingindo não ver a cena.

- Malfoy – sibilou ele.

- Ela pagará por isso, Nev...

- Malfoy. Você é Malfoy. Como ela. E como ele.

- Eu fiz o possível pra tirar ela dali! Não me permitiram arrancar aquela mulher de perto dos seus pais... Eu...

Ele balançava a cabeça, lentamente, em negação, não crendo nas palavras dela. Gina queria argumentar, entretanto as justificativas fugiram. O olhar dele a arrasava.

- Obrigado por ajudar Lestrange a completar a desgraça que é minha vida. Muito obrigado. Seu marido tá esperando ali. Corre e o console pela mãe assassina dele que vai pra Azkaban. É provável que ele facilite uma fuga, você tem que ajudá-lo a fazer mais um serviço direito.

A impotência e culpa a invadiram cruelmente. Aquele momento tornou-se sua insônia.

O "pomposo" cargo de Escrivão dos Delitos de Prisioneiros fazia Draco nutrir uma vontade de obrigar seu sogro a limpar as privadas dos banheiros existentes no Ministério, sem magia. Ouvir a maravilhosa história dos futuros habitantes de Azkaban não era algo à altura de Draco Malfoy. Por isso, tentava constantemente ocupar lugares vagos que lhe interessavam. No entanto, os bruxos tinham dificuldade em confiar nele, o que bloqueava qualquer progresso almejado.

Nesta frustração e consciência de que deixara de ser rico e superior aos Weasley, chegou em casa jogando tudo em cima do sofá, como se ele tivesse alguma culpa de seus sentimentos. Jogou-se em sua poltrona predileta, tirou os sapatos com auxílio de magia e não se incomodou com o vôo descrito por eles, rindo de seu próprio deslize, pois eles sumiram.

- Não tinha idéia de como você era relaxado. Gina sempre me conta, mas eu preferia acreditar que você era mimado e insuportável, somente.

- Minha amada sogra – disse, saudoso falsamente. – Gina ainda vai demorar um pouco, mando-me uma coruja e vai cobrir a manhã que passou em casa, trabalhando de madrugada hoje.

- Ótimo, porque eu não vim falar com minha filha.

- Veio falar com quem, então? – ele não gostava do rumo daquela conversa.

- Com alguém que anda com idéias homicidas.

- Ok, ninguém aqui atende...

- Ah, atende ao que estou dizendo, sim. Que história é essa de você querer matar sua mãe?

Molly, não tão cheia quanto antigamente, fitava o genro com severidade maternal, fato que deixou-o inquieto.

- Não tem história nenhuma.

- Por que você quer se tornar como seus pais? Lutou tanto para provar o contrário e agora desistirá?

- Minha amada sogra Weasley – ele não se livrou de velhos costumes... -, se eu precisasse de conselhos da senhora, não seria para um assunto deste tipo. Quando eu quiser a receita para convencer minha mulher a parir sete filhos sem me chamar de famigerado e irresponsável pelo resto dos dias, aceitarei sua opinião.

Levantou-se, alterado por dentro, e demonstrando frieza à mulher. Esta, não permitindo abalar-se pela reação previsível dele, disse:

- Eu não pretendo ouvir você admitir, mas entendo sua preocupação com Gina, a revolta que pode estar lhe atormentando por ela não ser a mesma desde aquele maldito dia. Mas, Narcisa pagará por isto sem que você precise intervir.

Ele virou-se para deixá-la falando sozinha. Contudo, ela continuou:

- Ela não tem caráter, decepcionou-lhe muito. Não tente pagar no mesmo galeão. Porque independente do que aconteceu, você a ama. E isso vai pesar em sua consciência, mais do que qualquer delito que tenha cometido na vida.

Mantendo-se indiferente, caminhou lentamente ao seu quarto, com o costumeiro nariz empinado. Molly comparava-o incessantemente a Lúcio, e a semelhança entre os dois fisicamente era inegável. Porém, ela esperava que isto não se estendesse ao psicológico, ao passo que sentiu-se aliviada ao aconselhar-lhe. No íntimo, sabia que ele a ouviu. Mas não reconheceria isso nem para si.

À noite, Gina voltou calada e resignada. Monossílábica, despertou mais a indignação de Draco em relação à mãe e a Neville, fazendo-o tentar uma aproximação que não incluísse diálogos, pois a conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto ela queria continuar quieta.

- Gina, você está acordada?

- Não – resmungou.

- Venha aqui – disse, debochado.

- Deixe-me quieta, Draco.

Ela se encolheu ainda mais na cama. Curioso e se rendendo ao suposto doce dela, virou-a de frente a ele à força.

- Solte-me!

- Olhe para mim, Gina. Vamos! – ele não se livrou de seu sarcasmo inicial.

- Não!

Prendendo as mãos dela no travesseiro, pôde ver seus olhos inchados.

- Você está chorando de novo por causa do Longbottom, não é?

- E se estiver, não é da sua conta!

- Entenda que isso é um caso resolvido há mais de uma semana. Aconteceu e você não tem culpa. O japonês já se demitiu, assumiu o erro.

- Mas eu podia ter feito mais alguma coisa... – ela mal conseguia pensar, tal era sua confusão mental – O Neville confiava em mim...

- Você não precisa da amizade do Longbottom. Porque ele teria acreditado na sua palavra se merecesse esse drama todo! – revoltado, a largou e encostou-se emburrado na cama.

- Você nunca vai entender o que é uma amizade, Draco! Você não sabe o que é remorso! Não tem noção nenhuma de responsabilidade, de bem querer, de união! Nem família de bem você teve pra entender o que o Neville sentiu! Quem aprende a passar por cima dos outros, como sua querida mamãe...

- Se o problema é esse, pare essa merda de choro.

Os olhos cinzas pareceram mais sombrios que outrora. Gina conhecia aquele olhar, e tinha consciência de que fora longe com sua declaração infestada de raiva. Não suportava ouvir Draco falar mal de Neville, Rony, Luna, sua família. De Harry ela já se conformara, pois o amigo poderia morrer três vezes e de formas mais cruéis, porém Draco nunca acharia bom o bastante para cessar os elogios a ele.

Arrependida, engatinhou-se até ele e buscou novamente seu olhar. Sua resposta foi simplesmente o barulho incômodo do desaparatar, vendo apenas as paredes claras do quarto mal iluminado.


	2. Parte II

O ar gélido da madrugada feria a pele alva do único louco que vagava pelas ruas bruxas de Londres. Insensível ao frio, obedecia a sua impulsividade e rumava à casa de Neville.

Ao chegar na porta da residência larga e baixa, parou para ajeitar-se e preparar-se para brigar com Neville até este convencer-se a perdoar Gina. Porém, um pedaço de jornal voou em seu rosto e o assustou.

O recorte, provavelmente vindo do lixo, pensou Draco, falava de Narcisa Malfoy. Ela seria enviada para Azkaban com nove prisioneiros em um barco flutuante às seis horas daquela manhã. Draco, por trabalhar próximo ao local do despachamento dos prisioneiros, conseguiria chegar a ela, caso desejasse.

Lembrando do jeito amuado de Gina nos últimos dias, reduziu o pedaço de jornal em cinzas, atráves de magia involuntária. Porém, um resto de lógica pousou nele. Neville não quereria conversa àquela hora, considerando o humor terrível que uma noite de sono interrompida pode causar. E mesmo que a emoção o aconselhasse a voltar para casa, a sua razão, proveniente do ódio, veio lhe recordar de alguns diálogos constrangedores...

"- Mate o velho Weasley, Draco! Não desonre o seu sangue! Não se acovarde diante deste verme!

- Lúcio, deixe-o comigo um instante.

- Ele não o matou quando teve a oportunidade e trouxe-o para eliminá-lo aqui. Mas esse menino precisa aprender a ostentar a Marca que tem neste braço, Narcisa!

- Deixe-nos um pouco – disse, enérgica.

Lançando um olhar autoritário em Draco, saiu do porão de sua Mansão, muito contrariado. Narcisa, decidida, começou a falar:

- Você está traindo o mestre desta forma. Quantos eu já soube que você deixou simplesmente escapar? Quantos estão vivos pelas suas fraquezas! Seu apelido entre os Comensais tornou-se "Mãefoy", sabia? O seu paternalismo para com esses ex-alunos de Hogwarts me irrita, e nos prejudica demais! Prove que você é um de nós.

- Trouxe ele aqui, não? É suficiente. Matei uns dezesseis trouxas e sangues-ruins nas últimas semanas.

- Mas não era ninguém influente na maldita Ordem! Não gerei nem criei um traidor em minha casa, Draco Malfoy! Ou você mata esse Weasley, ou...

- Morro como se fosse da laia dele?

- Exatamente. Se não está do nosso lado, não ficará vivo para ser contra.

- Achei que era seu filho. Não que isso me traga algum sentimentalismo, mas somente eu posso dar continuidade a essa família de fanáticos por aquele maluco de olhos vermelhos.

- É uma questão de pragmatismo e tradição. Os traidores, como Black e você, não demoram muito para se juntar a esses imbecis grifinórios no inferno...

- Eu amo você, mãe – suspirou, irônico e descrente que ela pudesse lhe fazer algum mal.

- Não lhe ensinei a sentir isso, portanto, não se engane tanto com essas palavras sem utilidade.

Narcisa apontou sua varinha para Draco, porém Arthur arrumou forças para desaparatar. O rapaz fez o mesmo, apesar de ter sido levemente atingido por um feitiço de apodrecimento da carne. E, vendo-se só, constatou que sua falsa vida não lhe doera... até aquele momento de completa solidão. Pois finalmente ela lhe incomodara."

Sua mãe não o amava. E o fez cair na realidade menos esperada. Por causa dela e de seu pai, poucos eram os bruxos que confiavam nele. A educação recebida não servia para quase nada de bom, considerando o repúdio pelo seu próprio comportamento hostil, apesar de não admitir isto nem sob tortura. Ela realmente não o ensinou a sentir e a ter alguma coisa diferente de poder tirano. E merecia pagar por isto. Por tê-lo tornado um egoísta irremediável. E assassino, também, embora este último adjetivo o trouxesse um certo orgulho secreto.

Então, ele aparatou no orelhão que dava acesso ao Ministério da Magia. Não foi difícil chegar ao seu escritório nada espaçoso e todo decorado de verde. Sua máquina de escrever quase acordou com seus passos, o que obrigou-o a ter mais cautela, pois o objeto mágico era barulhento e metódico, além de moralista. Certamente, questionaria-o pela hora extra não anunciada, despertando a atenção dos poucos que ainda trabalhavam naquele andar.

Seguiu para o estacionamento fluvial. Ameaçou alguns guardas que lhe deviam favores, conseguiu as chaves de portal para o pátio onde estavam os prisioneiros e não pensou em mais nada. Apenas andava o mais silenciosamente possível para não chamar muito a atenção.

Com a varinha em punho, desfez a proteção que impedia o uso de magia. Narcisa o mirou, indiferente. Parecia inofensiva, contudo Draco aprendeu a não crer nesse estado da mãe. Ainda guiado por seus ressentimentos, entranhados como um visgo do diabo, lançou a Maldição Cruciatus nela.

Narcisa contorcera-se e gritara em desespero, fitando Draco a todo instante, a fim de atordoá-lo. À medida que os brados aumentavam e ela afundava as unhas nos braços, ele sentia-se poderoso e satisfeito consigo. Porém, ao piscar e olhá-la novamente, enxergava a Sra. Weasley sussurrando:

- Ela é sua mãe, e nada vai mudar isto.

"Ela finge que sofre com a dor para me atingir.", e ao pensar nisso, sorriu debochado. "Somos iguais. Eu precisei sofrer de verdade, pela primeira vez, para pagar pelos meus erros. Então, por que vou matá-la se ela pode sofrer tanto quanto eu?"

Draco refez a proteção que bloqueava qualquer espécie de magia e disse, convicto:

- Te vejo no inferno, mamãe. Se eu for para lá.

- Você vai sim, meu filho. O sangue fala mais alto – sibilou ela.

- O problema é sangue? – calmamente, ele cortou a pele com um punhal e deixou o sangue salpicar na face da mulher – Então fique com ele. Só não esqueça a sua porcaria de mestre não era mais que um mestiço idiota. Portanto, o sangue não deve contar tanto para você, não?

- Vai engolir todas essas blasfêmias!

- Não deve ser pior que engolir a comida de Azkaban. Se cuide, quero vê-la viva e sendo comida por ratos famigerados, na minha frente. Prometo que irei visitá-la quando quiser perder um pouco da minha dignidade.

- Desde quando você a tem?

- A tive a partir do momento que descobri que os Weasleys são os pobres retardados que eu gostaria de poder xingar de irmãos.

Ouvindo os guardas chamarem-no, abandonou Narcisa em sua semi-prisão. E a vontade de aniquilá-la sublimou-se, pois não era prazeroso torturar alguém que não possui amor à vida.

Rony aparatou na casa de Gina, contrariado. Queria ver a irmã, mas não trombar com o "traste" do marido dela. Sabendo que Draco saía cedo para trabalhar, programou-se para vir antes do sol estar alto.

Respirando fundo, bateu na porta. Mal tirou os nós dos dedos da porta, e deparou-se com Gina.

- Dormiu na porta? – perguntou, assombrado.

- Não – sussurrou, desconsolada.

- O que aquele imbecil fez com você?

- Ele sumiu no meio da noite, nós brigamos...

- Ele brigou, você quer dizer.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Rony!

- Se brigaram, a culpa só pode ser dele. Mas eu não vim aqui falar dele. Primeiro, quero resolver outro assunto.

- Para você parar de xingar o Draco, deve ser importante. Entre.

Alterado, Rony foi explicando o que o trazia ali enquanto seguia a irmã:

- Você fez as pazes com Neville?

- Ele nem olha na minha cara.

- Então, eu vou falar com ele hoje. Em consideração à amizade que temos, ele tem de ouvir suas explicações. Se nem no Profeta Diário ele acredita, ao menos em você deveria, né!

- Pensa que não tentei? Ele não me ouve. Desisti – disse, desanimada.

- Bater a porta na cara de uma mulher é fácil. Dizer desaforo para ela, mais ainda. Mas para mim, duvido que ele tenha a coragem de dizer. Se chegar ao extremo, apelo. Falo que o Harry, se estivesse aqui, ficaria decepcionado com a ingratidão dele...

- Rony, isso é horrível!

- Mas é verdade! Neville nos conhece há muito tempo. Você era amiga dele, até mais do que nós. Não é justo.

- Hermione concorda com essa sua idéia?

- Mione não sabe que estou fazendo isso. Ela também tentou interceder por você, e Neville fingiu que ela não existia. Antes que ele seja louco de fazer isso com mais alguém da nossa família, vou falar com ele. Mas precisava conversar contigo antes, ter certeza de que não fizeram as pazes.

- Veja lá como irá abordá-lo, Rony...

- Com ou sem porrada, ele vai me escutar. E sobre o seu marido, se eu encontrá-lo na rua ele volta para você com sombra nos olhos frescos dele.

Antes que ela pudesse reclamar, Rony desaparatou.

Luna regava suas plantas extravagantes na varanda, cantarolando músicas obscenas sobre Veelas, quando viu dois homens andando em direção à sua casa estreita, cada qual em uma calçada. Ambos se encaravam, visivelmente confusos com a presença do outro. Ela parou de regar e cantar para debruçar-se numa planta herbívora e descobrir quem eram os dois.

Um deles atravessou a rua. O choque não poderia ter sido pior.

- Seu acéfalo, o que faz aqui?

- Vim falar com o Neville. E por aqui não tem celeiros para você, nem feno.

- Weasley, aprenda uma coisa: o gordo do Longbottom pode ser um inútil, mas nunca ouvi ele relinchar. Portanto, um diálogo entre vocês seria algo, no mínimo, ridículo.

- Ridículo é você deixar a minha irmã perder o sono porque tem um marido sem um pingo de vergonha nessa cara comprida!

- O que vocês querem?

Neville apareceu na entrada de sua casa, nada feliz de vê-los ali.

- Vim conversar com você, Longbottom.

- Não, Neville. Eu vim falar com você.

- Pois não quero falar com nenhum dos dois. Vão armar barraco e prorrogar suas brigas amorosas em outro lugar!

- Só não vou retrucar isso porque o assunto é importante.

- Essa é boa. O que você quer, Rony?

- Falar sobre Gina.

- Eu também vim defendê-la. Afinal, o burro aí não sabe fazer isso de maneira inteligente.

- Ótimo, vão os dois à merda junto com ela.

Neville nem teve tempo de fechar a porta. Foi derrubado, literalmente, por Draco e Rony, que não hesitaram em surrá-lo. A briga somente parou quando uma das plantas carnívoras de Luna decidiu comer o braço de Rony e enrolar-se nas pernas de Neville. Draco começou a rir dos dois, o que irritou muito Luna.

- Dá para vocês me escutarem?

- Primeiro, manda essa coisa largar o meu braço!

- Os animais ama você, Weasley! – Draco não se suportava em pé, devido ao ataque de riso.

- Fominha, largue o Rony. Seja boazinha, eu gosto muito dele e não quero que ele se machuque.

- Você é noiva de quem, afinal? – perguntou Neville, que estava virado de costas para ela, deitado desconfortavelmente no chão.

- Você vai ficar aí mesmo. Precisa ouvir o que eles têm a dizer. E quieto, senão Fominha vai almoçar mais cedo!

- Os ataques de lucidez da Luna são ótimos – notou Rony.

- Deixe o seu encosto saber disso...

- Não fale assim da Hermione! – berrou.

- Chega!

Luna fez Rony e Draco perderem a voz por alguns segundos. Conscientes de que ela estava irritada, apesar de manter sua face distraída e relaxada depois de encantar-se com o silêncio imposto na sala de estar.

- Bem, agora vocês podem explicar para este teimoso que a Gina não tem culpa pela morte dos pais dele.

- Lovegood, eu só vou te agradecer em pensamento – constatou Draco, pois admitir que ela estava sendo sensata não fazia parte de seus planos.

- Eu começo – protestou Rony.

- A mulher é minha, cheguei aqui primeiro...

- Parem! – Luna pegou uma panela e sentou-a na cabeça de Draco e Rony, como se fossem duas crianças mal-criadas. – O Rony começa.

Lançando um olhar irônico para o cunhado, Draco acomodou-se no sofá.

- Neville, ela tentou convencer aquele japonês idiota. Já vi o cara, chega a ser pior que o Malfoy!

- Não me compare a ninguém, Weasley!

- Realmente, você é incomparavelmente retardado.

Luna mostrou a panela novamente a Draco, e ele achou seguro calar-se.

- Ela fez o que pôde para tirar aquela nojenta dali. E eu acredito nela. Você também deveria, poxa... Gina é sua amiga, vocês se gostam tanto, já passaram por situações difíceis... Pense no Harry, na decepção dele ao ver vocês brigando e desconfiando do outro...

- Demorou pra usar o nome do Santo Potter.

Exausta de ouvir a voz do loiro, Luna arremessou sua querida panela no rosto dele, quase entortando o queixo pontudo e herdado de Lúcio.

- Sua desgraçada, agora sim você me paga!

- Eu não quero ouvir nada. Vocês são uns palhaços. E, querem saber? Gina não é minha amiga. É uma puxa-saco do Santo Potter, assim como todos os Weasley. Não ter onde cair morto deve provocar esse tipo de ação, essa baba em cima de quem possui poder e dinheiro. Detesto cocordar com esse oxigenado, mas ele sempre esteve com a razão. A família Weasley é pobre demais em todos os sentidos, até pobre de alma. Porque para mim, que nunca tive valor para ninguém diferente da minha avó, sobrou isso: traição.

O queixo de Draco voltou para o lugar correto, visto o impacto causado pelas palavras do homem. Rony simplesmente permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de articular uma resposta. Luna acariciou sua planta, a fim de soltar seu noivo, que subiu as escadas sem hesitar. O silêncio da sala somente quebrou-se com um estalo forte de aparatação.

- Draco, o que você...?

- Não brigue com esse imprestável, Gina – disse Rony, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Luna, quem fez lavagem cerebral no meu irmão?

- Neville. Ele surpreendeu até a mim!

- Foi por isso que vim. Quando perguntei à sua vizinha, Charlene, quem estava me matando por aqui, ela me contou que viu Draco e Rony se atracando com Neville!

- As paredes tem menos ouvidos que a Charlene! – ela riu histericamente, fazendo Rony pular de susto e trombar com Draco.

- Saia de perto de mim!

- Nem quero ficar perto de você, seu aborto!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Gina pediu a Luna permissão para ir aos aposentos do amigo. Concordando com o plano que a amiga expôs, a estranha mulher indicou o caminho e em seguida assobiou para Fominha, que mordeu o traseiro de Draco e puxou Rony para o chão com seus galhos flexíveis.

- Apanhando de uma planta. A que ponto cheguei!

- Não reclama, Weasley! Pelo menos você não está sendo comido por uma planta! – furioso pela dor, começou a berrar – Lovegood, sua inútil e delinqüente, segura essa sua planta tarada antes que eu alcance minha varinha e...

- ...Ajude a Fominha no serviço! Vai lá, minha filha! Mostra o que o loiro não conhece mas sabe que gosta!

- Weasley, quando eu sair daqui, eu te mato. Mato e penduro na varanda dessa louca!

- Bem que eu ia gostar de ter o Rony pendurado na minha varanda... – disse, sonhadora.

Fominha soltou Draco, e este não saiu do lugar, do mesmo modo que Rony. Ambos feridos, largaram-se no chão. Porém, Rony se engasgava com sua baba de tanto rir do traseiro danificado de Malfoy, que o praguejava em diversos idiomas e magias negras. Luna continuava a contemplar Rony, encantada e distraída ao enrolar uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Gina tocou a porta do quarto do amigo, reunindo coragem para se anunciar. Usando um feitiço para ver o que acontecia no interior do dormitório (afinal, Fred e Jorge eram professores maravilhosos de sacanagem), o viu deitado em sua cama, abafando soluços com o travesseiro. "Como sempre", pensou ela.

Mexendo devagar na maçaneta, fechou a porta atrás de si e chamou-o baixinho. Não sendo notada, respirou fundo e trabalhou sua voz, esperando levar algo semelhante a um tapa alguns minutos depois:

- Nev?

Ele cessou os soluços, mas ainda tremia e ofegava um pouco. Mirou-a com mágoa, e ela recordou-se da noite em que o encontrou no St. Mungus.

- O lambão do Rony mandou você cuidar dos seus crimes sozinha?

- Por favor, me escute. Dê-me apenas dois minutos, é suficiente.

- Ok. Você tem seus dois minutos.

Irônico, sentou-se na cama e observou-a de uma forma propícia para desencorajá-la, demonstrando que qualquer argumento seria descartável.

- Quando Narcisa chegou no St. Mungus, eu pedi para Yukihara não aceitá-la ali. Ele a colocou no mesmo quarto que seus pais, e somente vi isso naquele momento em que você chegou. O sangue do lençol era o nariz dela que estava quebrado... – o nervoso de Gina começou a aflorar e ela não gostou nada disso, passando a falar mais rápido para não se enrolar – eu o quebrei querendo escondê-la de você, porque eu sabia que iria matá-la se a visse, que desconfiaria de mim. Era uma questão de honra tirar Narcisa de perto de seus pais, eu devia isso como amiga a você. Até duelei com Yukihara, mas nada foi feito. E então, ela fez o que eu temia. E me senti impotente, culpada! Mas na verdade, eu não a ajudei a matar seus pais, eu só...

- Só foi uma inútil. Você não ajudou em nada. E isso te faz culpada. Você não me contou a verdade quando pôde. Achou que poderia lidar com a situação sozinha. E tudo o que conseguiu foi facilitar para a Narcisa!

- Não é justo você dizer uma coisa dessa!

- Justo! Seus pais estão vivos, você tem uma família, Gina! Eu não tenho mais nada, e a culpa é só sua!

- Você tem a Luna, minha família, a mim!

- Sua família e nada é a mesma coisa! Todos lambem o túmulo do Potter!

- O Potter a quem você se refere salvou a sua vida! E a minha família nunca lhe desprezou!

- E daí? Ele salvou a minha vida para você ter tempo de destruí-la na hora certa. E quanto a sua querida família, dane-se ela inteira. Nenhum de vocês presta!

- Se você não acredita em mim, nem nos repórteres do Profeta Diário e no Ministério, problema seu! Basta, eu não agüento mais implorar o seu perdão. Você sabe que eu não sou culpada. Está me acusando para descontar em alguém a sua dor. Pois saiba que se quiser quebrar a cara de alguém, é melhor procurar esse nanico aqui!

Brandindo o endereço do dr. Yukihara, Gina jogou o pedaço de pergaminho em Neville.

- Faz o que você quiser com isso. Pergunta pra esse filho de uma bruxa caolha o que aconteceu. Limpe esses lágrimas com o papel. Coma esse pergaminho, enfie-o onde você achar melhor! A minha parte nessa tragédia eu assumo. Agora assassina ou cúmplice eu não sou. Passe muito bem, Longbottom.

Gina fechou a porta com estrépito. Martelando a escada com seus passos, foi embora sem nem olhar para o irmão, o marido e Luna.

Draco enfureceu-se antes de Rony, por causa do comportamento de Gina. Ele alcançou Neville, que descia do segundo andar da casa. Com classe, virou o homem de cabeça para baixo no ar, através de magia.

- O que você fez com a minha mulher? – sibilou.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Agora é.

Sem poder se mexer muito, devido a dor que ainda sentia na retaguarda, socou a cabeça dele.

- O tempo está feio – disse Luna, com sua voz etérea.

- Que se dane o tempo!

- A Gina vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito. Mas... uma nevasca pode afundá-la, no estado de nervos em que ela está, não?

Os três homens se entreolharam. Draco esqueceu de Neville, que caiu em um baque surdo e demorou a se mover. Rony saiu correndo para fora, a fim de encontrar a irmã, mas se deparou com uma forte neve e vento durante a manhã gélida que escurecia.

Draco se juntou ao cunhado e ambos desembestaram atrás de Gina, se empurrando para ver quem a achava primeiro.

Neville, amparado por Luna, levantou um pouco tonto.

- Você sabe onde ela está, meu biscoito?

- Sei.

- E vai desculpar-se com ela, né?

- Vou salvá-la daqueles dois malucos – disse, beijando-a de leve. – Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu com o Malfoy?

- O mesmo que vai acontecer com o senhor se não procurar a Gina e tratá-la de modo decente. Fominha não irá se fazer de rogada.

- Eu amo quando você domina a situação assim, sabia? – o ânimo em constatar o raciocínio lógico da noiva o entusiasmou.

Luna pensou um pouco, girando seus grandes olhos azuis e disse, infantilmente:

- Posso fazer biscoitos pro almoço?

- Ok, esqueça o que eu disse... E chega de biscoitos, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu arroto biscoito, suspiro biscoito, tornei-me um biscoito de tanto comê-los!

- Você é um biscoitão, meu querido... – disse ela, sensual.

- Deixemos isso pra depois, minha Loony.

Neville encontrou Rony e Draco se engalfinhando no caminho, mas fingiu que não os viu. Entrou em uma loja, longe um quarteirão de sua casa. O lugar estava abandonado há anos e as crianças adoravam o fato. A nevasca se estendia lá fora e o frio dominava dentro do estabelecimento cheio de caixas mofadas.

Atento a qualquer som diferente da dança agitada que o vento fazia, ele seguiu os pequenos soluços vindos do amontoado de caixas pardas atrás dele.

Gina encolheu-se na parede úmida e gelada, chorando para que ninguém a visse. E Neville, com o pergaminho que ela lhe dera nas mãos, ficou na mesma altura que ela para afagar-lhe.

Triste, ela fitou-o com desconfiança. Ele juntou suas mãos às dela, beijando-as com ternura. Emocionada, ela correspondeu-o com um abraço desajeitado. Então, o frio intenso e a revolta do vento tornaram-se incapazes de furtar o calor que os envolvia na relação de amizade inquebrantável como outrora.

- Perdoe-me, minha amiga. Eu acredito em você...

A nevasca continuava forte, não incomodando a reconciliação, nem abrandando as brigas inúteis de Rony e Draco, que demoraram a perceber o quão mais fácil seria Gina encontrá-los do que contrário.

Pegaram uma pneumonia e foram colocados no mesmo quarto para recuperarem-se, deixando Molly praticamente insana. Gina e Hermione não tinham tempo hábil para cuidar dos maridos naquela ocasião, enternecendo Molly... e a fazendo se arrepender de uma caridade para o resto dos dias.

- Não pense que a senhora vai me comprar com essa bondade toda, sogrinha.

- Não penso, tenho certeza!

- Enlouqueceu?

- Bem, ao menos vejo que não fez nada contra sua mãe.

- E o que tem a ver com isso? – perguntou, cínico.

- Ah, Draco... não precisa admitir. Não me importo com isso. Mas fez bem em me ouvir. Devia fazer isso outras vezes.

Quando ele iria retrucar, ela cortou-o:

- Muito obrigada por fazer minha filha feliz. Eu não apostava nada em você!

- Eu continuo não apostando na senhora. Que veneno é este? – perguntou, referindo-se ao remédio pastoso que ela segurava.

- O veneno que irá tirar-lhe desta cama logo, porque Merlin não pode ser tão ruim comigo. Tome logo!

O único momento em que os dois resmungões calavam-se era quando suas mulheres chegavam e os mimavam, para depois da partida delas a inquietação instalar-se com suas discussões tolas...

- Gina veio porque sente falta do meu potencial. Você nem deve saber o que é isto, né?

- É, potencial de chuveiro velho e queimado. Ouvi falar – comentou, distraído.

- Como você sabe, Weasley? Tem sonhos comigo, é?

- Vá à merda, Malfoy!

- Desse jeito, essa tosse nunca vai parar! Vocês parecem dois gatos miando com esses chiados no peito! Calem a boca! – berrou Molly.

- Sua mãe é uma mala.

- Um contêiner. Espere aí, desde quando eu concordo com você?

- Não sei. Talvez quando seu bom senso não se reduzir a dois neurônios que somente pensam em qual buraco você vai se meter ao morrer...

- Eu só não acabo com você porque Gina não merece ficar viúva!

- Hermione merecia. Pode ter certeza. Ela é ruim, mas você consegue ser pior.

Enquanto isso, no corredor onde ficava o quarto e era possível ouvir as vozes dos dois...

- Ainda bem que vocês se entenderam. Mais brigas eu não suporto ouvir – reclamou Mione, encostada à parede.

- Deixe-os brigar. Eles se adoram! – disse Gina, sorrindo.

- Igual a nós.

- É, Neville. Mas não quero brigar com você de novo.

- Então... o que acham de comer em um restaurante japonês? A Sra. Weasley está tão atarefada...

Gina fez sua bolsa encontrar o braço esquerdo de Neville de forma nada amistosa, desencadeando uma discussão sobre o dr. Yukihara e provocações.

Hermione, exausta, foi à cozinha acompanhar Molly.

- Eu desisto – suspirou, sentando-se ao lado da sogra.

Ouvindo gritos mesclados, Molly ofereceu um tampa-ouvidos à nora.

- Eu também me rendo, querida. Uma hora, eles cansam.

Debaixo da mesa, o vampiro velho dos Weasley tinha ímpetos de querer ser surdo, balançando a cabeça perturbada pelo barulho nas saias de sua dona.


End file.
